legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 P10/Transcript
(The heroes alongside the Grimm Captains and soldiers are seen celebrating their victory) Alex: Alright! Jack: We won once again everyone! (Everyone cheers) Erin: Woo! Miles: Another world saved from the Grimm menace! Ruby: ALL RIGHT!! Mista: Everyone did great at this battle! Erin: You did REALLY amazing Rosie! Rose: Aww thanks mom! Erin: Heh, don't mention it. Grey: Hey grandma did good too! Alex: *Snickers* Grandma. Erin: *Punches Alex's shoulder* Shut up! Alex: Ow! Aww come on its nice to have a grandson. Erin: Still don't make fun of him calling me that! Jack: I mean I can see the wrinkles forming already. *Snicker* Erin: *Punches Jack's arm* SHUT UP!! Jack: OW!! Rose: *Laughs* Erin: *Sigh* Jordan: Aww it's okay big sis, you're still a nice grandma! Erin: Thanks Jordan. Jordan: *Smile* (Jason and Craig fly back down into the nest on the Griffon and jump off) Jason: Alright, Andrion knows about the victory! Alex: Hey good job guys! Craig: The whole castle is gonna celebrate! Foxtrot: That's awesome! Jason: Andrion wanted to say "Thank you Defenders". Especially you Foxtrot! Foxtrot: Aww thanks! Violet: Heh, congrats sweetie! Foxtrot: Thanks Vi! Violet: *Smiles* (A few of the heroes look at the purified Griffon) Kyle: *Whistle* Emily: First the bear, now this? We're getting some nice pets out of Blake's power! Jason: I know! And just look at the size of this guy! Craig: What should we name him? Jason: How about Icarus? Craig: Oooh yes! I like that name! Jason; Alright! Icarus it is! Icarus:... Craig: I think he likes it. Jason: Me too! Ghira: Seeing these Grimm act so friendly. It's gonna take some getting used to. Blake B: Yeah. Blake H: Better than having them be hostile though right? Ghira: True. (Icarus then walks up and smells Ghira) Ghira: *Nervous laugh* Uhhh hi there. Craig: Aww he likes you Ghira! Ghira: Uhh yeah he does. Jason: *Giggles* Alex: So, now what guys? Erin: Hmm, not sure. Miles: We've got two nests now, the army HAS to be weakened now! Kyle: Yeah! Emily: No way they got the strength they had before now! Blake H: I wouldn't be so sure guys. Alex: Huh? Blake H: I've got a feeling these guys have a few more nests somewhere. Erin: Aww man.... Jack: Just when I thought we were doing good. Blake H:.... Jason: Well, let's not let that get us down guys! We can still celebrate this victory! Craig: Yeah! Alex: Well, okay then. Erin: Let's not let it get to us JUST yet. Jack: Good idea. ???: Oi boss! (The Purified Captains go and approach Blake) Blake H: *Sigh* Is this about the Alpha thing? Chopper: How did you know? Blake H: Oh boy.... Vexx: So sir, who's it gonna be? Clyne: I think it should be me. Bruiser: No it should be me! Jordan: What's going on? Blake H: They want me to pick the Alpha. Shoger: That's right! And this is hardly a choice! Chopper: Oh hell no! Don't think your scrawny ass is becoming Alpha! Shoger: You want me to show you scrawny you little shit!? Chopper: Why you- Blake H: Whoa whoa, take it easy everyone! Chopper: But he- Shoger: And this bastard said- Blake H: Look, we're not gonna figure this out if you guys can't get along about it! Everyone:.... Blake H: *Sighs* … Now I need to think on this okay? Vexx:.... Sorry boss. Blake H: Now then. (Blake looks around at the Captains and Commanders) Blake H:..... Chopper: Who's it gonna be sir? Griffon: Come on sir, you know I'm the most useful one here! Bruiser: You know we have the most experience sir. We'd be best suited. Vexx: Boss. If I may: I want you to know regardless who you would pick, you still got my loyalty. Blake H: Really? Vexx: Yep. The others won't admit it, but they follow you all the same to. Blake H: Hmm. All right. In that case. (Blake smiles and points at Vexx) Blake H: You'll be this nest's Alpha. Griffon: Huh?! Vexx: Wait what?! Blake H: You heard me Vexx. You'll be the nest's new leader! Vexx: R-Really? Blake H: Yep. Anyone got a problem with that? Targhuls:... Chopper: None sir. Clyne: Your word is law. Blake H: Good. Then it's settled. Vexx: A-As you wish sire. Blake H: I wish. Alex: *Smile* (The Targhul then all disperse as the celebration continues after Blake's decision for Alpha) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts